Tal vez demasiado tarde
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: La capsula del tiempo se ha abierto, ahora Chase sabe que Zoey siempre lo ha amado y va en su búsqueda pero en su lugar se encontró a Dustin.


Chase corrió buscando a Zoey. Ahora sabía que lo amaba. Le tomo un tiempo encontrar el lugar donde vivía Zoey pero por fin la encontró. Tocó la puerta con desesperación. Había esperado este momento desde más de una década. Nadie abría.

Despues de un tiempo se sentó en el porche. Estaba desesperado y cansado. Su corazón latía a mil, Chase creía que se le saldría por la boca. Aun no se había rendido su cuerpo necesitaba descansar por más que su corazón lo obligaba a seguir. Chase vestía con un traje negro y camisa blanca. Llevaba un ramo de flores.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Chase se levantó rápidamente esterando ver a Zoey pero no era ella. En su lugar estaba un chico más joven que él. Se encontraba empapado y sólo tenía una toalla cubriéndole la parte inferíos. "¿Sera el novio de Zoey? Se preguntó Chase mientras sentía un cubetazo de agua fría recorriéndole el cuerpo con la idea. Pero este chico sonreía

-¿Chase? ¿Eres tú? No has cambiado nada… bueno casi nada- Dijo aquel muchacho. Chase se quedo confundido. ¿Quién era ese chico?

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Dustin-

Chase se quedo sorprendido en verdad este chico era Dustin. Lo miro bien. Ahora era casi de su altura, su dorado cabello rubio se había ido y ahora tenía un cabello corto y castaño. Y su cuerpo de niño ahora era la de un adolecente delgado atlético. Su rostro infantil ahora daba paso a un rostro más duro y atractivo pero Chase pudo ver un destello de aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa de antaño. Chase sonrió: en verdad era Dustin. Ambos chicos corrieron abrazarse. Pero Dustin se detuvo de repente.

-¿Pero qué pasa viejo?- preguntó Chase.

-Estoy empapado no quiero mojarte- dijo Dustin

-Pero que rayos- Chase contestó abrazando a aquel chico que contestó se aferrándose a Chase con mayor intensidad y mayor duración de lo que el protocolo dicta de dos amigos. Chase se sintió incomodo pero al mismo tiempo le gustó. Un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo.

-Mírate has cambiado tanto, no te reconocí- dijo Chase. Los dos rieron como tontos.

-Mírate tú, Chase estás casi intacto- Dijo Dustin mirando a Chase de una forma que puso nervioso lo puso nervioso. Era obvio que Chase se veía más grande, su rostro se veía más maduro pero su esencia era la misma.

-Que sorpresa. Por favor entra- dijo Dustin haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar a Chase.

-Perdón Dustin, supongo que estabas en la ducha- Su incomodidad aumento al poner atención en el mojado cuerpo del chico. Era evidente que ya no era un niño.

-Oh, eso que importa. Dime ¿a qué has venido?- Dijo Dustin mientras hacia una seña a Chase para que tomara asiento en la sala.

-A buscar a Zoey- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-¡Ah!- Contestó Dustin entristeciendo su rostro, sentándose al lado de Chase.

-Ahora sé que siempre me amó- Dijo Chase entusiasmado

-Enserio no lo habías notado- dijo Dustin en un tono seco y sarcástico. Bajando los hombros y llevando su mirada al piso.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, eres un chico tierno y dulce, divertido, y con esos ojos verdes… cualquiera estaría perdido por ti… perdida, quise decir perdida… perdida, perdida por ti- Dijo nerviosos Dustin.

Fue en ese momento cuando a la mente de Chase acudió a la mente una recuerdo… o era un sueño? Un momento, no recordaba cuando… era de noche, en la PCA, años atrás un Dustin niño se acercaba a su rostro y juntaba sus tiernos labios a los suyos. Un beso corto y breve.

 _Chase separa gentilmente a Dustin de él y le sonríe paternalmente._

 _-No Dustin, me algas pero no- Dijo Chase poniendo cierta cara de confusión._

 _-Te amo Chase, siempre lo he hecho- Dijo Dustin._

 _-Estas confundido… ahora las chicas no se fijan en ti pero cuando lo hagan veras lo que de verdad es amar a alguien-_

Chase se sintió confundido ¿En verdad había pasado? Porque no lo había recordado en todo este tiempo.

-Lo siento pero Zoey salió de viaje regresará en unos meses te puedo dar su número de teléfono o el nombre del hotel donde se hospeda, conociéndote serás capas de atravesar el Atlántico para irla a buscar- Dijo Dustin – Espérame un momento.

Dustin se levantó y se perdió de la vista de Chase. Cuando regresó traía una playera puesta aunque conservaba su toalla en la parte inferior. Chase se encontraba en el sillón confundido sin hablar. Traía una hoja en una mano y en la otra un vaso de agua.

-Ten este es su número… pero antes de que salgas corriendo a buscarla, creo que necesitas un poco de agua- Dijo mientras estiraba el vaso en dirección a Chase.

Chase lo tomó sin beberlo. Se sentía confundido e incomodo, tomó conciencia de como lo había recibido Dustin. Su abrazo, como lo miraba. ¿Dustin lo seguía amando? Su corazón latía muy fuerte.

-¿Qué tienes?- Dijo Dustin viendo la actitud de Chase.

-Solo… no se…- Contestó Chase -Creo que tengo que irme- Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No estás olvidando esto- Dijo Dustin levantando el papelito con los datos de Zoey, que Chase jamás tomo de su mano.

-Ah, si claro… claro- Dio la vuelta para tomar el papel en su otra mano aun conservaba el vaso de agua.

Tomó el papel pero sus dedos hicieron contacto con los de Dustin. Y algo extraño pasó, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y una corriente eléctrica se hubiera producido entre los dos. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Podían oír sus corazones agitados y su lenta y pesada respiración.

Se quedaron ahí, con la tención de una represa a punto de desbordarse en lo que parecía una eternidad. Dustin rompió la tención, con un beso dulce y tierno en los labios de Chase. ¿Qué pasaba? Chase no lo podía creer. Años atrás cuando Dustin lo besó no sintió absolutamente nada, no se sintió atraído por aquel niño, pero ahora con este joven atractivo la cosa era muy diferente. Recordaba cuidar aquel niño como el hermano que nunca tuvo o un hijo aun por nacer. Pero ahora frente a este chico… sus cuerpos no pensaban. Su mente no podía entender y mucho menos podía controlar sus labios que se unieron activamente al beso. Chase tenía la sensación de conocer estos labios de toda la vida.

Después de unos segundos que se sintieron años, Chase se separó no sabía si para respirar, para huir o para ir por más. Se sentía confundido.

-Yo te amo Chase. No he dejado de pensar en ti en todos esto años. No he encontrado a alguien como tú- Dijo Dustin mientras su mano izquierda pasaba por la mejilla de Chase para dirigirse a la nuca de este y acercar su rostro para volverlo a besar.

Chase resistió un poco pero finalmente se entregó a este nuevo beso. Tomando a Dustin por la cintura y haciendo caer la toalla húmeda y caliente sin querer. Dustin sonrió, se separó y se quitó la playera, quedando completamente desnudo ante Chase. Chase se quedó estupefacto ante el cuerpo atlético y bronceado de Dustin. Chase sólo se había sentido ligeramente atraído por Logan pero nunca fue gran cosa, pero ahora ante la desnudes de Dustin. El deseo le burbujeaba en la sangre y en su entrepierna su miembro lo confirmaba. No pudo resistirse más y se abalanzó a besarlo, a devorar su joven cuello, a bajar hasta su torso, recorriéndolo con su boca, su lengua y sus manos todo al mismo tiempo… y aun así no era suficiente. Besó sus pezones cafés y su marcado abdomen, su ombligo. Haciendo carcajear a Dustin rompiendo la solemnidad del momento. Dustin levanto a Chase.

-Ven, vamos- Dijo Dustin tomando a Chase de la mano y llevándolo a su habitación.

-Sierra la puerta- Ordenó Dustin a Chase, parado frente a él sonriéndole tierna y provocativamente. -Ven- Dijo estirando los brazos hacia él.

Chase obedeció caminando lentamente hacia él. Estaba nervioso nunca había hecho esto, al menos no con un chico. Dustin lo beso y le quito rápidamente el saco que traía Chase.

-Dustin…- Dijo con Chase con nerviosismo entre los labios de Dustin. -Yo nunca... He… hecho…- Se apartó para poder hablar bien. Pero Dustin no perdió el tiempo liberando el cuello de Chase de su corbata y devorando su pálido cuello, mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.

-Nunca he estado con un chico- Dijo apenado Chase.

-¿Soy el primero?- Dustin se detuvo para preguntar.

A lo que Chase movió tímidamente la cabeza esquivando la mirada de Dustin.

-Pensé que al menos tú y Logan… y que habría otros chicos-

-¡Logan y yo!- Contestó ofendido.

-Olvídalo tu déjate llevar y en lo demás yo te guio- dio Dustin besando y desasiendo por completo la camisa de Chase. No había nada sorprendente en el toroso de Chase un cuerpo delgado, sin barriga ni nada, sólo un juguetón ombligo y unos pálidos pezones, que llamaban a gritos a Dustin. Pero a Dustin no le importaba, aquel chico con esa actitud tierna y varonil que había adquirido… con esos ojos verdes, ese anguloso rostro, su tupido y alborotado cabello negro, y su piel lechosa era suficiente.

Sin dejar de besarlo desabrochó su pantalón y se deshizo de él, recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de Chase, haciendo un sendero son su boca. Pasando por sus pezones. Llegando a estar de rodillas frente a él. Dustin ayudo a quitarse los zapatos, los calcetines y el pantalón. Pronto Chase quedo frente a Dustin cubriendo su entrepierna con las manos juntas.

Déjame ver que hay ahí dijo Dustin juguetonamente. Chase obedeció no sin mucho pudor.

Sus ajustados bóxers negros dejaban ver su miembro ya erecto y una mancha de abundante líquido pre seminal. Dustin se lamió los labios y liberó el miembro de Chase. Tan rápido como pudo lo introdujo en su boca. Y comenzó la felación.

Chase empezó a gemir muy fuerte. Dustin se retiro y mientras lo masturbaba, preguntó:

-¿También es tu primera vez en esto?- preguntó Dustin.

-¡Claro! Soy un caballero jamás se lo pedirá a una dama.- Dijo Chase.

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que yo soy una puta?- preguntó Dustin.

-No… no quise…-Dijo Chase.

-Pues soy tu puta- dijo con mirando a Chase de manera muy masculina y continuando con la felación.

Se detuvo sabía que si seguía Chase se vendría en su boca y aun no era momento. Se levantó y se dirigió por lubricante, se acostó a la orilla de la cama ya abrió las piernas.

-Ven te enseñare como hacerlo- Dijo Dustin.

Chase se paró junto a la cama y miró a Dustin, sin hacer nada amas. "¿Se habrá arrepentido?" se preguntó Dustin.

En eso Chase hizo algo que Dustin no se esperaba, se arrodillo entre las piernas de Dustin y recorrió con un firme y lento lengüetazo, todo su miembro de la base a la punta del glande. Dustin que no se esperaba esto reacciono con un espasmo y un gemido. Posteriormente Chase se introdujo el miembro y comenzó a recorrerlo con la boca. Se veía inexperto pero era obvio que se esforzaba.

-¿Cómo lo hago?- preguntó Chase nervioso.

-Bien sólo no uses los dientes- Dijo Dustin.

-Ok. Lo siento-

Con esta pequeña modificación Chase agarró confianza y comenzó devorar el miembro con mucha pasión. Era obvio que buscaba el máximo placer de Dustin y por sus gemidos estaba en el camino correcto.

-Ya Chase… suficiente… aun no quiero parar…- Dijo Dustin después de un rato en medio de gemidos.

Chase se paró agarró el condón que Dustin había sacado y se lo colocó, lubricó su miembro y se acercó para dilatara Dustin…

-Dime ¿cómo lo hago?- preguntó Chase

-Empuja las orillas pero no es muy necesario- Dijo Dustin.

Así lo hizo, pero notó que era muy fácil y rápidamente Dustin lo reclamó dentro.

Chase colocó su punta en el orificio de Dustin, fue adentrándose con delicadeza. Una vez que llegó al fondo. Preguntó a Dustin si podía comenzar. Dustin asintió con la cabeza sonriendo dulcemente a Chase antes de darle un tierno beso. Chase comenzó a moverse muy cuidadosamente. No podía negarlo estaba disfrutando mucho de esto pero tenía miedo de causarle dolor a Dustin.

-No sabes cuantas veces me masturbe pensando en este momento- Dijo Dustin con dificultad -Una vez robe el consolador de Zoey y lo use pensando en ti-

En un momento Dustin giró sin separarse de Chase cambiando de posición. Y una vez arriba Dustin montó a Chase una y otra vez, mientras se masturbaba. Chase no podía creer la maravillosa manera con la que Dustin movía la cadera.

-Por Dios ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?- preguntó Chase.

-Ese es mi secreto- Dijo Dustin dando un guiño.

Unos minutos después…

Dustin llegó salpicando a Chase de su esencia. Con la eyaculación, Dustin se contrajo y dio al miembro de Chase un buen apretón que lo obligó a eyacular. Dustin, aun cansado, lamió su semen del cuerpo de Chase. Para después derrumbarse en el pecho de Chase. Ambos cayeron dormidos.

El viaje se había adelantado. La puerta se abrió, y Zoey casi se desmaya al ver la escena, el amor de su vida y su hermano durmiendo desnudos en la misma.


End file.
